Dylan's Twitter Big Brother Wiki
Dylan's Twitter Big Brother Season 1 Dylan's Twitter Big Brother is an online version of the reality show 'Big Brother' hosted on @DylsBigBrother, by @exiledobrien'. '''Season 1 is currently airing! Background Filming for season 1 began on September 22, 2018. Twists The 'Instant Eviction' Twist: On premiere night, it was announced that there would be an instant eviction, where everyone would nominate two players for eviction, resulting in the two with the most votes being the two nominees. The following night one of the two nominees would be evicted. The 'Coin Runner' Twist: On day 2, it was announced there would be a twist called the 'Coin Runner' Twist. This twist forced everyone to give away 10 coins to their fellow competitors, the person who had the most coins would be safe, and the person who had the least coins would be the third nominee for the week. The 'Bowser's Dungeon' Twist: On day 2, it was also announced there would be a twist called 'Bowser's Dungeon.' This twist involved the previously evictee being able to award a special advantage to a remaining house guest of their choice. HouseGuests Premiere night announced the 18 house guests that would be competing on season 1 of Dylan's Big Brother. These 18 houseguests included: Daya, Henry, Ana, Jazmin, Sarah, Fabian, Hope, Armani, Posey, Abbey, Fiz, Andrea, John, Zach, Mya, Logan, Benji, and Kavee. Game Chart Summary ''Game Chart Summary will become Voting History when season is over. Currently season is being filmed, therefore votes will not be revealed for strategic reasons. . . . . . . Daily Summary DAY 1 (Sep 22): 18 Houseguests moved in, Instant Eviction twist was announced. Benji & Kavee were nominated for eviction in a vote of 10-10-7-7-1-1. DAY 2 (Sep 23): Kavee was evicted in a vote of 11-5. John wins HoH Competition. Coin Runner & Bowser's Dungeon twist were announced. Coin Runner ceremony. Logan self evicts. Veto players are picked. DAY 3 (Sep 24): Posey wins Veto competition. Veto ceremony, and voting opened. DAY 4 (Sep 25): Mya evicted. Hope wins HoH Competition. DAY 5 (Sep 26): Coin Runner ceremony #2. Nomination ceremony. DAY 6 (Sep 27): Players picked for Veto competition, Jazmin wins Veto competition, and Veto ceremony. DAY 7 (Sep 28): Zach evicted. HoH Competition began. DAY 8 (Sep 29): Daya wins HoH Competition. Competitions HoH #1 - "Goomba Stomp" - Houseguests were to private message with the host a name they wanted to eliminate, first to do so would eliminate said person. Veto #1 - "Mixed Solutions" - Houseguests were sent a gif containing a sequence of colors with a question given pertaining to the gif, whoever has the most points after 7 rounds wins. HoH #2 - "Chain Chomped" - Host will ask a geographic question and give the houseguests 60 seconds to answer. If they answer incorrectly, or don't answer, they lose a chain. Each houseguest has 3 chains, last person standing, wins. Veto #2 - "Time Trials" - Houseguests had 2 hours to complete a puzzle in the fastest time possible. Fastest time, wins the power of veto! HoH #3 - "Tennis Match" - In this endurance competition, the houseguests were instructed to dm the house chat every 30 minutes and say "(Name) serves ball" The houseguest who lasted the longest would be the new HoH! Trivia * There were over 30 applicants who applied for season 1. * $45 is scheduled to be given away when game is finished, for winner, runner up, and America's favorite player. * Production's assistant, (@AssistantPeach) is operated by Bee, @Haieighs on twitter. * John received the most Likes/Retweets on their announcement to be cast, with 23 total. * Logan is the first person ever to receive safety in not a form of competition win, subsequently they were also the first person to ever self-evict. * The first HoH endurance competition ever done lasted over 24 hours, eventually being won by Daya. * Sarah statistically has done the worst of of anyone in a PoV comp, doing 350% worse than the winner of it. Editing Category:Browse